Jugem jugem-P4 version
by Fier66
Summary: While the Investigation Team are hanging out near the floodplain, they encounter a monkey, Yu decides to give it a name, much to Yosuke's displeasure. Crackfic. Based on Gintama episode 221.


One day, Yu and the rest of the investigation team are sitting near the floodplains, chatting and enjoying each other company.

Suddenly, they see a small monkey coming to them. It has brown fur and is very cute. All the girls (except Naoto) and Teddie surround it and begin petting and cuddling it.

"Wow! This monkey fur is bear-y soft! But not as soft as mine though!" Teddie said happily.

Kanji who saw the monkey quickly grasp it from the girls clutches, much to their dismay, and took out a small blue scarf and wrap it around the monkey's neck.

"Aww it looks so cute!" Yukiko chime in.

"Come here you cute little monkey~!" Rise said while petting it.

While the Teddie and the girls continue to pet the monkey, Yosuke slowly said to Kanji.

"Hey Kanji! You made the scarf yourself right?" Kanji notice that Naoto is listening to their conversation, starts to stutter and look embarrassed.

"E-Erm…Y-yeah, y'got a problem with that?!" Kanji said embarrassedly.

"N-No! I just want to say it looks good!...Is knitting your hobb-"

"I'm straight dammit'!" Kanji shout at Yosuke. Naoto who is hearing this just giggles quietly.

"Hey guys! Why don't we name this monkey?" Chie said to them.

"Oooh, I have a bear-y good name to give him! How about Teddie the Monkey!" Teddie exclaim happily.

…

"Seriously Ted?" Yosuke said while looking at him weirdly.

"Wh-What?! That was a bear-y good name Yosuke! I mean, the monkey has soft fur and is cute like me!"

"Hgrk…soft fur…like Teddie….Bwahahahaha!" Yukiko laugh with tears flowing out of her eyes. Everyone sweat drop.

"How about we name this monkey Yoyo-chan!" Chie said.

"Are you teasing me or something?!" Yosuke glare at Chie, while she just stuck out her tongue to him.

Suddenly they heard the monkey making a noise, they then saw that the monkey is apparently laughing.

"T-that laugh is Megidolaon cute!" Teddie said happily. Everyone face palm at Teddie sense of humor.

'Hmm…where had I heard that before…?' Rise thought to herself.

The, the monkey suddenly jump and dance cutely. All of them clap at the performance. Kanji, impressed by the cute monkey, proceed to pet it's head and said.

"Unbelievable! Can you imagine that step?! It's a genius!" Everyone once again sweat drop by his exclamation.

'Hey! I definitely heard that before!' Rise thought to herself again.

Suddenly, Yu who had been quite the entire time, suddenly move and pick up the monkey.

"I think I know what name we should give him." Yu said seriously.

Everyone perk up after hearing his words. "What is it partner?" Yosuke ask.

"It's…" Yu remember about an anime he watched at his television before he came here. It's mainly about a silver haired samurai and his friends doing odd jobs. The episode he watched is about some monkey with a ridiculously long name.

After deciding to change some of the words in the name, he takes a deep breath and said…

"Jugem-Jugem Persona Summoning Machine Yoyo-chan's Day Before Yesterday Junes Brand Underwear Yosuke's Life Izanagi-no-Okami Jiraia One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Golf Club Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It? I Know The Unknown Mystery Food X Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near Tartarus And Served With Grilled Steak Croquette From A Dancing Hand,Pepepepepepepepepepepepersona! Take Care From Here On In Please And Finally The End Of Izanami-no-Okami." Yu said in one breath.

Yosuke stare at him like he grown a second head.

"Partner what the he-" Yosuke words are cut off since Teddie decides to knock him out of the way to clasp his sensei's hands with his own.

"Sensei! That was brilliant! You're truly a genius!"

Yukiko put the monkey on her lap and stroke the monkey's head. "You hear that monkey-kun? Your name is now Jugem-Jugem Persona Summoning Machine Yoyo-chan's Day Before Yesterday Junes Brand Underwear Yosuke's…."

Rise joins her in petting the monkey. "Alright! Let's be good friends okay, Jugem-Jugem Persona Summoning Machine Yoyo-chan's Day Before Yesterday Junes Brand Underwear…."

Chie also joins them. "Say say, do you like meat Jugem-Jugem Persona Summoning Machine Yoyo-chan's Day Before Yesterday Junes….-chan?"

"How the heck does you guys remember the monkey name goddamnit!?" Yosuke curse loudly.

Kanji smack Yosuke's head. "Damn it senpai! Don't curse like that in front of Jugem-Jugem Persona Summoning Machine Yoyo-chan's Day Before…."

"Indeed, an innocent creature such as Jugem-Jugem Persona Summoning Machine Yoyo-chan's…. shall not be exposed to such vulgar words." Naoto chime in.

"You guys…" Yosuke glare at Yu. "Yu, what have you done?!"

"Shut up Yosuke, go fetch me some Junes' underwear."


End file.
